Megumi Fuwa
Megumi Fuwa '(不破 めぐみ, ''Fuwa Megumi) is a character in ''Future Diary -Another:World-''. She is a 17-year-old student who was home tutored by Rui. She owns the "Trust Diary". She is portrayed by Fumi Nikaidou. Appearance She is a girl of average height with long brown hair slightly above shoulder-length and light brown eyes. Her attire consists of a traditional high-school uniform with a yellow jacket. Personality She's for the most part a kind girl as she once defended a schoolmate that was being bullied. However, after being bullied herself, she arguably becomes much more cynical and withdrawn, to the point that she no longer cares about herself and gives up easily on her future, but still putting value on her life. She hardly can place trust in somebody, being afraid of being betrayed and not being able to trust anybody anymore. Diary & Abilities Her diary is the '''Trust Diary, which tells her about people and events she may or may not trust. Ironically, she does not seem to trust much on her own diary, making this a weakness. Also, as she can only read who she should or not trust, she can not use the dairy to attack her opponets (only if she is on extreme danger, like when Yuno tried to stab her with a broken bottle) or even track down other users (unless she is near to them). She only uses her diary to read who she must not trust as she is afraid of being betrayed. Despite of this she's a fairly competent archer being in the archery club of her school until she quit. She's presumed to be very accurate, as she missed two shots only after being interrumpted. Plot Overview She's seen along Rui when Arata goes to see him. Rui presents her to Arata as a girl he has been tutoring and that he gave her a Diary. The three go to an empty classroom to discuss about the 7 Diary Holders that Deus spoke off. With Arata, Yuno, Megumi and Hagito, being 4 of them, with the slaher a fifth one and Arata's father a 6th one, thus one is unknown. Rui suggests that the Diaries may have mind controlling properties that make one believe its predictions and that it is impossible for people to disappear in an attempt to support Arata. Megumi is then caught by an unknown person and trapped, however Arata's Diary alerts him that Megumi is in danger and tries to rescue her himself, but is attacked with a stun-gun by unknown individual and then left there. The two slowly wake up and Yuno appears, and thinking that Arata "cheated" on her, she tries to kill Megumi, but Arata stops her. Arata asks how did she come, and Yuno claims the door was open, and then the three realize they are trapped with a Dead End flag on Arata's Diary. Yuno tries to kill Megumi to save Arata but Arata takes her glass-shard and ties her so that they can look for an exit. While Arata tries to find a way out by shouting at the door in the hopes somebody may listen, or even find an alternative exit, Megumi is discouraged and tell Arata that it is futile, but he refuses to give up. She resigned says that it is easier if he just destroys her Diary (as she gets a Dead End too) and that she's tired of fighting as changing the future has done her more harm than good, and details that she protected a schoolmate from being bullied but in turn was bullied after. She reads entries in her Diary that state one of her bullies wrote on her desk "DIE" as she gives up, but Arata further encourages her that she did the right thing and that her mate is grateful for her help. Megumi then claims she's going to help as well. At that moment Yuno unties herself and reads on her Diary that Arata is going to be killed by a high-school girl and soon realizes that Megumi will kill him and warns Arata before being pierced with an arrow. Megumi tries again but Yuno with her legs tied kicks her off and thus misses a second shot and also manages to kick Megumi's Diary which Arata catches. Megumi threatens to kill Yuno if Arata does not give her, her diary back. Arata asks why she's attacking them and she reveals herself desperate as she does not want to die, given that they are players they will kill her eventually. Arata says he won't break her diary, and tries to reason with her, that the future can change for the better as well. Megumi who is reduced to tears and pain and noticeably conflicted with herself, in the end cannot bring herself to trust, and decides that before she's betrayed and unable to trust anymore, she will betray first, ready to shoot an arrow at Yuno. Arata however breaks her Diary in a fit to save Yuno, and Megumi slowly weakens and releases her bow. As she begins to disappear, she cries in anguish berating Arata for breaking her diary when he said he wouldn't, and dies a sorrowful death. Trivia * Megumi seems to be based on Tsubaki Kasugano, both sharing a miserable life and seek escape. Category:Future Diary Holders Category:Future Diary - Another World Characters Category:Female Characters